


Trumpageddon

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: American - Freeform, British, Crack, Humour, Other, Political, Science Fiction, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: After the 2016 elections the world is flipped upside down by one man: Donald Trump. A team of rag tag ‘hero’s’ have been recruited to try and save the day





	Trumpageddon

Deep within a dark room, sat a singular man at his desk. His face obstructed by a pair of glasses and a thick dark beard. Dressed in a sharp suit, this man is the head of operations in the Northern division of the country’s defence service. And this man, is reading through four very different profiles of who he hopes will be the worlds newest hope in stopping its current threat.

He presses a button to the P.A. system on his desk, leaning close to the worn mic that’s sat there.   
“Angela, darling, please send in the candidates?”

The sound of the door opening and four pairs of feet scraping against the rough carpeted floor. The candidates: two males and two females stood themselves in a line in front of the Suited Man, all with a mixture of sceptical and confused looks among their faces.

“Good morning candidates. I am the head of this department here. You may call me Suited Man.” He began. “You been gathered here today because you all have a special set of skills,” Ladies, gentlemen, you do know what we have to do?”

He looks around to each person, a small smile growing on his face.  
“We need to trump Trump!” Walking over to a screen plastered to the back wall, he brings up a photo of a familiar man. 

Yes, the badly tanned and old face of Donald Trump fills the screen. The people before him turn, eyes widening in shock. A few gasps escaping at what they all saw.

“Now you all were far too young to remember the day, the day when Trump was elected and began his reign of blundering, illogical terror. He utilised his Father’s ‘small’ loan of one million dollars to build an empire so strong that he could overthrow the Earth’s former leader, Mecha-Hawking.” 

At the mention of Hawking, a clip of the famed battle between President and Scientist played. Hawking’s loss forever engraved on tape for the world to see.   
“This was when he discovered the true power behind the Hawking Campaign, a force banned by Mecha-Hawking himself... TIME TRAVEL!”

To one person in the room, the very words time travel had pricked her ears up. A noise, there was a noise in the room.   
“What was that? What was that noise?” Asked the girl, looking towards the people she was gathered with.

“Will you please let me finish!” Suited Man raised his voice, making the girl squeak from surprise. “If all the people in this room, I thought you would understand most of all after growing up in a world without true history.. with all these Trumpisms littering the world.” He shakes his head, looking down briefly and murmuring to the group before him. “History changed before our very eyes. All of our text books and information changed.” 

The screens changed yet again, a myriad of photos and videos playing and showing to everyone’s horror, what Trump has caused. 

“The annomolies date as far as the rise of Homosapiens, where cavemen depicted in cave paintings were replaced with stick men with flappy hair.” He lets out a small sight before continuing on, practically wincing at the next few words spilling from his lips. “Forcibly inserting himself into history like some kind of a... time molester. He realised he couldn’t be in all of time at once so he started to create what we know as the Trumplings.” 

The screen switches over again, this time to images of many “Trumps” all in different parts of the world at different times. Each one identical to the original that created them. 

“Well then..” Suited Man starts, straightening himself up and picking up the files from his desk. “Time for you to meet your teammates.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from script I took part in writing on a course. We decided it would be about the presidential elections in 2016. The original script was wrote in 2017. And does contain a few stereotypes. This was wrote and made to be stereotypical and full on crack parody with mentions of politics and a lot of weird sci fi references. Nothing is meant to be particularly offensive, but be wary in any case.  
> Please be kind. Like I said this is based on a script that was wrote by 4 people on a course. It was never meant to be serious.


End file.
